Almost Lovers
by Itzumi
Summary: Hikari es novia de Kengo, pero un "desafortunado" encuentro con Shinji le recordara quien su verdader amor.


**Summary: **Hikaries novia de Kengo, pero en una desafortunado encuentro shinji le recordara quien es su verdadero amor.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes le pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri, sólo este fic me pertence y es para su total entretenimiento

**Pareja: **Ikarishipping

**ALMOST LOVERS**

La lluvia caía fuertemente del otro lado de la ventana mientras una luna creciente se asomaba de vez en cuando entre la capa espesa de nubes -que inconveniente – pensó la chica de ojos zafiro mientras pasaba un dedo por el vidrio empañado - que innecesario – suspiró, no era solo el asunto del frio y la lluvia incesante, había algo peor que eso, algo que nunca vio venir –

¿Qué piensas? - una voz masculina se escucho del otro lado de la habitación, la chica suspiro de nuevo mientras posaba con suavidad su frente en la fría ventana –

Nada - respondió cortante. No tenía ni una pizca de ganas de charlar con ese chico, ni siquiera mirarlo, es que simplemente no podía, algo de ¿miedo? Tal vez. Pero tal vez… algo más –

Ya me estabas asustando – dijo con preocupación lo cual sorprendió a la chica solo por un instante, solo por un segundo – eso de pensar no es lo tuyo – dijo burlonamente, todo era un juego para él, o eso era lo que pensaba la chica. Ella frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y miro fijamente al chico que solo la miro con expectativa –

Abre esa maldita puerta Shinji – sus palabras contenían una ira incontrolable y sus ojos, veneno. El chico la miro y guardo silencio por unos segundos, se sentó a un costado de la cama y la miro con desgano –

No hago milagros – estaba a punto de explotar, esa respuesta, esa calma, lo miro con extremo odio ¿por qué diablos el destino la odiaba tanto? Inhalo y se contuvo, no ganaba nada con gritarle y culpar a su madre de esta desgracia, eso sería darle el gusto y no, claro que no - Mira Hikari – dijo el chico de cabellos morados sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica – si quieres cuando salgamos yo mismo matare a Satoshi –

No puedo esperar hasta mañana ¿entiendes? – Dijo con desespero mientras posaba una mano en su frente, estaba angustiada, ese cuarto se hacía más pequeño estando ellos solos ahí, el solo sonrió con malicia -

Lánzate por ventana entonces – ella pataleo y el rio con suavidad –

O entonces haz que regrese la luz – grito, aunque su plan había sido mantenerse al margen, con el era imposible. Siempre lograba desesperarla –haz algo – lo miro a los ojos, esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte, por lo menos que se diera cuenta de que de verdad necesitaba alejarse de él o más bien salir, sí, eso. El la examino, que fastidio pensó el moreno –

¿Por qué te molesta tanto estar acá con…? – hizo una pausa y se puso de pie acercándose con cautela a la chica, ella no retrocedió se mantuvo, ni idea como hizo, siempre que estaba cerca de él un aura invisible que rodeaba al chico la empujaba a alejarse, todo de él siempre la alejaba, así ella no quisiera - Conmigo? – la miro con un tono amargo en sus ojos, un leve tono que ella detecto –  
Por Kengo – respondió con sinceridad y algo de amargura, él solo la miro con rabia, ese nombre le daba ganas de vomitar, de golpear a su poseedor, era asqueroso todo lo que le producía escuchar ese nombre, era tal vez rabia, odio, tristeza… Celos –

Me importa una mierda lo que piense ese idiota – quedo estupefacta y lo miro extrañada ¿Esa actitud de donde venia? Pensó la chica, será que… No, dudo por unos instantes y sonrió levemente –  
A mi si me importa – dijo la chica con tono retador y el solo calló, se acostó sobre la cama boca abajo dándole la espalda a la chica y no dejando que ella mirara su rostro, tanto odio le brotaba por los poros –

Ya te dije puedes lanzarte por la ventana si quieres – la chica suspiro, con él no se podía – se acostó del otro lado de la cama y miro la hora "23:35" toda una noche entera con él y todo porque el estúpido de Satoshi los había encerrado en su borrachera y para completar, había perdido las llaves, tenían que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente a que trajeran al copia de seguridad –idiota – pensó, todo era su culpa, miro de reojo al joven de cabellos morados, sonrió con melancolía, seguía teniendo su cabello tan bien cuidado, intento tocarlo con sus delicados dedos, pero, no, la melancolía le gano y un poco de rabia se asomo en ella –

Bájate de la cama - dijo la chica secamente mientras trataba de empujar a su acompañante, parecía una niña de diez años, el abrió los ojos de golpe –

Está haciendo frio, no hay luz, llueve mucho, ¿quieres que duerma en el piso? – seguía de espaldas no tuvo que mirarla para saber que ella se sintió culpable, dejo de empujarlo y se incorporo de nuevo boca arriba, él solo sonrió – eso supuse – ella hizo un pequeño berrinche, y se cruzo de brazos. Hubo un largo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la fuerte lluvia y de vez en cuando unos rayos se escuchaban, ella miraba el techo perdida ¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca pero tan lejos de él? Las cosas habían cambiado tanto y todo por la inmadurez de Shinji, se perdió un momento entre sus pensamientos pero una pequeña brisa helada recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola temblar, si, estaba haciendo demasiado frio y no tenia con que abrigarse –

Shinji – le dijo suavemente – tengo frio – su voz era tremendamente tierna e infantil, él suspiró, con ella nunca se podía, se puso de pie y fue hacia un armario que se encontraba dentro del cuarto, busco entre las cosas y al fin encontró un cobertor, lo saco y se lo lanzo en la cara a la chica, ella sonrió entusiasmada y se resguardo en la calidez que le proporcionaba, el pelimorado sonrió con tranquilidad y se acostó de nuevo en la cama también arropándose con el cobertor – tú no puedes – dijo infantilmente, el le dio la espada y sin decir nada ella supuso un "jodete" de parte del chico, hubo silencio de nuevo , pero a pesar de que la chica quisiera no era capaz de cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad, miraba de un lado a otro y se aferraba a la sabana con fuerza –

Shinji – al fin dijo derrotada, con algo de temor en sus palabras puesto que suponía que después de esto el pelimorado la mandaría a dormir al armario, solo se escucho un "Hmp" como respuesta – ¿Ya estas dormido? - susurró y dándose la vuelta para quedar mirando la espalda del chico, él suspiro –

Contigo al lado ¿Cómo? – Ella se mordió con vergüenza el labio y él se dio la vuelta para mirarla, la examino por unos instantes provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica – Sigues teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad ¿Verdad? – dijo con un tono algo preocupado, ella asintió con timidez, era típico que esto pasara, él sonrió con ternura, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo una niña, la misma niña que tenía que abrazar todas las noches para que se durmiera con tranquilidad, se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella entre sus brazos ¿Cómo sobreviví sin ella todo este tiempo? Pensó por unos instantes, y sin analizarlo bien, atrajo con fuerza a la chica contra su pecho y luego la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos –

¿Qué haces? No tienes que… -

-Ya cállate – estaba realmente sorprendida pero de alguna forma feliz, otra vez entre esos brazos, como los extrañaba, como extrañaba ese cálido pecho, como extrañaba… Como lo extrañaba a él, recostó con suavidad su rostro sobre el brazo del chico y lo miro, que inconveniente, el también la estaba mirando – Respóndeme algo – sonrió con superioridad - ¿Kengo te abraza como yo? – tenía que arruinarlo pensó la chica, lo miro con fastidio y el sonrió de nuevo - ¿Kengo te besa como yo? – acercándose seductoramente a la boca de la jovencita, ella se soltó con agilidad separándose o eso pensó ella, rápidamente el chico se puso encima de ella y atrapo sus muñecas contra la almohada, esta vez no la dejaría escapar, sonrió con malicia y ella lo miro con algo de vergüenza - Kengo… - Se acerco lentamente al oído de la chica - ¿te hace el amor como yo? – susurro y ella quedo sin aire –

Basta – Dijo finalmente, su voz sonó como un leve susurro, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para gritarle, pegarle o lo que fuera, la tenia atrapada, ella sabía que contra el no podía, es que simplemente era él, las respuestas ante esas directas preguntas eran claras, nadie podía compararse con lo que significaba este chico – No sigas – El le sonrió con malicia –

¿Por qué? – dijo pícaramente mientras soltaba una de las muñecas de la chica y comenzaba a juguetear con sus largos cabellos azules –

No juegues mas conmigo – dijo derrotada, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse en las delicadas mejillas, sus ojos zafiros estaban inundados pero se contenía, quería ser fuerte frente a él y demostrarle que ya no podía hacer nada, nada con ella. El la miro atormentado, odiaba ver esos ojos tan hermosos llenos de ese líquido y mas por su culpa, nunca quiso lastimarla, es mas quiso evitarle ese asunto, pero ¿Por qué las cosas habían salido al revés? -

No puedo jugar contigo, eres tu ¿Recuerdas? – dijo con un tono triste y lejano en su voz, ella no aguanto y derramo esas lagrimas que contenían un dolor inmenso, el moreno cerro sus ojos con fuerza y la beso sin pensarlo, tomo suavemente su rostro mientras se adueñaba apasionadamente de los labios de la chica, estaba esperando tanto ese momento, no solo él, ella también, sí, se comprobó de nuevo, nadie la besaba como él, rápidamente ella lo contrajo más hacia su cuerpo mientras pasaba sus manos por la cabellera morada. Era el beso mas electrizante de todos, el más perfecto de todos, él intento acabar el beso por un instante, el magnetismo era tanto que a duras penas pudo separar su boca, pero aunque quisiera besarla eternamente no todo estaba dicho entre besos y abrazos, había mucho que aclarar - Esta noche se parece mucho a nuestra noche – sonrió con superioridad - tormenta, frio, sabanas… - hizo una pausa mientras posaba su boca en el cuello de peliazul- tu primera vez –

Eso es pasado – el rio con fuerza haciendo que ella se sonrojará, la conocía tanto, esas palabras estaban llenas de mentiras por todos lados, nunca se quedo en el pasado, siempre estuvo presente para ellos esa noche y otras más – Pues si esta en el pasado porque tú me dejaste ir – sus palabras escupían algo de resentimiento, por un momento la miro con sorpresa pero luego se recobro y se recostó sobre el pecho de la joven, haciéndola entender que la dejaría desahogarse todo lo que ella quisiera – eres un inmaduro - se mordió el labio con rabia, tenia tanas cosas que decirle pero el ya lo sabía todo, ya se lo había dicho antes para que repetirlo –

Sabes que te amo – la miro de nuevo acercando su frente a la de ella, la peliazul lo miro con demasiado amor, ella ya sabía eso, pero de que servía si no era capaz de madurar – y tú me amas – sonrió con cariño - ¿Importa lo demás? – volviéndola a besar con mucha más pasión que antes, estaba ansioso, lo aceptaba, quería demostrarle muchas cosas y esa noche era perfecta, que conveniente pensó esta vez mientras agradecía a su manera a Satoshi por haberlos encerrado, sonrió maliciosamente mientras la besaba con más fuerza provocándole esas mismas ansias a la chica, paso su mano por debajo del cobertor y lentamente comenzó a bajar el vestido de la jovencita y quitarle lo demás que sobraba en su cuerpo, ella no se negó a nada, es más, comenzó a quitarle rápidamente la camiseta al moreno, estaban ansiosos, sabían lo que venía y no querían esperar más –

No voy a dejar a Kengo - el chico se detuvo por un momento y la miro con intriga – No por ahora – sonrió de nuevo, eso era suficiente para él, ¿Para qué preocuparse por un imbécil como ese? Ella siempre seria suya, eso ya estaba escrito -

Con o sin él, te hare mía por el resto de nuestras vidas - ella rio con ternura mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente sintiendo el calor que provenía del cuerpo de la chica, de su chica, ella tomo el rostro del joven acercándolo a él de ella, mirándolo fijamente –

Eres el amor de mi vida ¿Contra eso puedo luchar? – beso con suavidad sus labios y con sus fuertes brazos acomodo a la chica, para lo que venía -

_**-No-**_

* * *

La puerta sonaba con fuerza mientras que algunos murmullos se escuchaban detrás de ella, uno que otro "Hikari" se escuchaba, dentro de la habitación se encontraban dos chicos de pies esperando que aquella puerta que los había tenido presos por esa noche se abriera con una multitud de preguntas, el pelimorado miro de reojo a la jovencita que tenia al lado, ella estaba en silencio sumida en sus pensamientos, faltaba poco para que el sueño se rompiera así que con agilidad la toma de espaldas y le susurro al oído

Te amo y te espero esta noche en mi apartamento – ella sonrió ampliamente pero antes de que ella pudiera responder la puerta se abrió, la peliazul se soltó rápidamente del joven antes de cualquier cosa se especulara-

Siento haber perdido las llaves – dijo un muchacho azabache que fue empujado a un lado por otro que entro a la habitación con desespero –

Hikari, mi amor – un grito agudo se escucho cuando un joven castaño entro rápidamente y se abalanzo con fuerza sobre la joven, acto que casi hace explotar al moreno que solo vio con asco la escena que se le presentaba – Que te hizo este hijo de su.. – El chico trato de golpear al pelimorado, el solo se quedo quieto, que lo hiciera por favor pensó para que tuviera una buena excusa para matar al homosexual que tenía enfrente –

Deja de avergonzarme Kengo – dijo con fastidio la jovencita, el castaño se sorprendió y el pelimorado sonrió – vámonos – el chico estaba confundido pero asintió y tomo la mano de la chica, tal vez tuvo una muy mala noche pensó el castaño, si eso era –

Esta noche te la recompensare mi am… -

Tendré que salir esta noche Kengo, lo siento – dijo la jovencita cortante y sin que el castaño se diera cuenta miro de reojo al moreno y sonrió con ternura, el pelimorado le devolvió la sonrisa ampliamente y suspiro con alivio. Si, ella sabía que nadie le hacía el amor como él, ya lo habían confirmado de nuevo –

Gracias – dijo secamente al azabache que había vito toda la escena, él lo miro sorprendido y al ver los ojos del moreno llenos de un brillo que solo tenía cuando estaba con Hikari, entendió –

De nada – dijo con frescura mientras salían ambos de la habitación –

_**Para que pelear contra el destino, si estaba escrito que sería suya, ya estaba dicho y hecho.**_

**__**_/ Bien eso es todo, este oneshot ya lo habia publicado el forosdz pero es la primera vez que escribo en fanfiction así que espero lindos review para animarme a seguir haciendolo :') besos, flores(?) y abrazos para todos._


End file.
